


Drowning

by Icelilly



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Drowning, Gift Fic, M/M, Old work, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny died two months ago and Kyle is trying to move on. But he sees him everywhere and it's affecting every part of his life. During a sleepover at Stan's house, he comes in close contact with the ghost of Kenny. What does Kenny want from him? Originally published November 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azngirlLH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azngirlLH).



> More old work; this was a late birthday/early Christmas gift to azngirlLH who is of course a die-hard K2 fan. She loves fics with a lot of angst in it so I tried to put as much of it as possible. This was written before the Superhero arc in season 14 but was completed shortly after. So instead of scraping it completely I decided to finish it off. I'm glad I did!
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on November 20, 2010.

It's almost 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I was having a sleepover at Stan's place, who is now my boyfriend. Prior to that Kenny was my boyfriend. Two months ago, Kenny had died for good after getting liver cancer. I stayed with him the whole time and I watched him die in his hospital bed. A few weeks later, Stan and I became an item after he confessed to me after school one day. I love Stan to bits but…  
  
My heart still aches for Kenny.  
  
Since his death, I've been falling apart. I can't sleep, 90% of the time I don't feel like eating, I can't concentrate on anything, my grades are slipping to the point that I think Cartman might be able to beat me at tests now. And worst of all, I can see him. I can hear him, feel him. His touch can be felt everywhere. Earlier this week, I screamed out to Kenny in the middle of our Algebra test after I saw him looming over Mr. Garrison's head. I've officially come to terms that I am in fact going insane.  
  
Today is February 2. It would of been our 2 year anniversary. I remember I had gotten the courage to tell him when we were spending time together without Stan and Cartman. He had the cutest face on him after I told him. In the morning, Stan, Cartman, Butters and I are planning to go to his grave and leave some gifts as a sign that we still remember him.  
  
I turned to Stan and I couldn't help but form a small smile on my face. He looks so cute when he sleeps. But he's a heavy sleeper so he doesn't hear the tears I cry at night. Sometimes I'm grateful for that but there are times I wish he could hear me cry so he could hug me tight and let me know that everything will be okay. I placed my head down on my pillow. I shut my eyes closed as I felt tears fall down from my eyes.  
  
"Kyle… Kyle…"  
  
My eyes flew open. That voice. That voice was familiar. I lifted myself up. Right by the front of the bed, it was that familiar orange hoodie. Those piercing blue eyes, that shining mop of blond hair, that familiar scent. Without a doubt, it was Kenny.  
  
"Kenny!!"  
  
"Kyle! I miss you so much…" He said softly as he held out his arms.  
  
"Kenny! Why are you doing this to me? I haven't been myself since you died. Every time I try to repair my life, I see you. You're fucking everywhere and it reminds me of how much I miss you. How much I want for you to be back here so we can go on with our lives again. I can't do this anymore! I… I just can't!" I screamed as I began to cry. I looked up towards him. His smile was no longer there; his arms back at his side. He began to walk towards the door. Once he got there, he opened it and left.  
  
"Kenny? Kenny?! Kenny, where are you going?!" I screamed. I got out of bed and began to chase after him. As I ran down the stairs, I saw Kenny by the front door. Once he saw me get closer, he opened the door and went off.  
  
"Kenny! Please stop!!"  
  
By this point, I had lost control of my whole body. It was below zero and snowing but I never felt the cold air brush against my exposed skin. I was running but I wasn't controlling my legs. My body had taken over itself while my mind had shut itself down. To a certain degree, I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or if I was actually awake. The only thing I knew for sure was that my body was trying to catch up to Kenny. But no matter how hard I tried, I could never catch up to him.  
  
I had run pretty far from Stan's place. I was running through Main Street and was edging towards the end of town where the forests and mountains are. Although I had run pretty far, my body never felt tired and it was able to keep going. I could hear him calling out to me; calling out to keep following him.  
  
We were now deep in the woods. I was barefoot walking in snow but I never felt coldness underneath my feet. Kenny had began to slow down and I unconsciously began to slow down as well. I walked ahead on a small winding path but Kenny had disappeared in the trees. I saw a sign up ahead but it was too dark for me to read. I was unsure of where I was going but when I saw a large pond and a large log near it, I immediately knew I was at Stark's Pond.  
  
Everything was coming back to me. This is where I confessed my feelings to him. He asked me if I liked anyone in school and I had told him no. But he knew I was lying so he continued to push it out of me. When I finally got the courage to tell him, he looked like the happiest guy in the world. He told me he had felt the same. It was there we shared our first kiss together. He held me tight and told me he would never leave me.  
  
Replaying those memories brought tears to my eyes as I collapsed in the snow. My heart truly did ache for him and I tried to suppress the memories away rather than cherish the memories we shared together. I heard him quietly calling out my name once again. I looked up I saw him floating on top of the pond. He was smiling as he held out his arms but soon after he began to slowly float away.  
  
"Wait Kenny!! Don't go!!" I screamed. I began to run as I held my arm out in hopes I could catch him. I lost control of myself as I ran into the freezing cold pond. But once again, I never felt how cold the water was. I eventually ran out of ground to step on and I went underneath the water. My eyes were shut as I felt my air supply running out. I needed to breath badly but I was too far down. I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. I open my eyes slightly to see Kenny smiling at me.  
  
"You made me the happiest guy in the world Kyle. I promised you I'd never leave you and I didn't. We'll be together forever Kyle. Just like we promised."  
  
I felt his hand touch my chest, right where my heart was. I shut my eyes as I felt his hand slowly enter inside my chest and gripping my heart. I knew at this point I was on the brink of death. In my last few moments of consciousness, I could faintly hear the Church bells ringing.  
  
It was exactly 2 in the morning.


End file.
